kittygumdropsfilmfranchisefandomcom-20200213-history
Mrs. McDanny
Mrs. Janet McDanny is a former science teacher and is an inventor in Kitana's World who wanted to be Mrs. Frizzle when she grows up. She is "short and fat and wears a purple hat." Bio Mrs. McDanny was born in 1965 in Chicago, Illinois. She has an older brother named Wilis (who played Paul McGann in The Disney Doctor Who movie). In 1978 She met the son of Biff Tannen. She went on to marry him and gave birth to a daughter, Peach, As a result she beat Mary Brown for the first lady to give birth as a young adult (the record was later somewhat broken again by a person under/over 18 years of age in 20??). In 2010, at the age of 45, she discovered time travel using a fast fire truck that traveled over the speed of light (that was made by Doctor Brown before/after his DeLorean was destroyed). She also discovered time travel when she Accidentally hijacked The Doctor's DeLorean at 18 years old. She went to Disney World that same year and met Jim Lockwood there over a World 8-7 ride that was kept secret to the public. She went on to marry him and gave birth to a son, Donald, in 2012. She got hired by Mr. Dwight at Larson Middle School, and became a science teacher, replacing Mrs. Mancy for 7 years. In Turn Left To Go Right, apparently, Elen turned left after stopping her former self. But Mrs. Mc Danny (who was 18 when this happened) blocked her way with a 300-foot-long truck carrying Coca leaves and cocaine. But then Ryan delayed the truck. But then Mrs. McDanny put parking barriers on the left road. Then Ryan removed the parking barriers on the left road, and put parking barriers on the right road. There is a lot of controversy around this time period. This was honestly caused by a paradox which made Janet mean until she turned 19. Felicity's Relationship With Mrs. McDanny When she was 12 Mrs. McDanny usually got angry at Felicity for stealing her autobuses and not returning them. Since that year, Mrs. McDanny and Felicity had lost their strained relationship, but they don't try to kill each other, because then they wouldn't have fun. Fleeing From Death In 2065, the day before her possible death, Mrs. McDanny fled to 1886 in an autobus, but she made 9 stops the first stop is Chicago, Illinois in 2049 to pick up Haydee (she was 43 years old in this year), The second stop is Warwickshire England in the year 2005 (to shoot pictures of the Teletubbies House) ad get food and clothes (for Sam Sparks), The third stop was her own house in the year 2019 to pick up her past self, the fourth one is Swallow falls (before the food hurricane) to pick up Sam Sparks, the fifth stop was Sydney, Australia to pick up Kitana's older Sister, the sixth stop was shining time station to pick up four camera men and a journalist, the seventh stop was San FranJose (sam sparks accidentaly got out of the autobus and decided to meet her future self in the apartment and bring her with the gang (she went back inside and the other Sam Sparks froze in terror as the doors "slammed" shut). She lived among the locals for two years before Kitana found her. Mrs. McDanny came to her sobbing, and Mrs. McDanny explained to Kitana that she didn't want to die, even though she knew her death was a fixed point in history. Felicity apologized for killing her in the future, and then Mrs. Mancy regained her composure. She suddenly got her sister Haydee to drink this former drug called Coca-Cola that was just invented (because taking in drugs can make her immortal or be put into hibernation for 12 years instead of killing her) she then sighed and drank the cola (when she drank it, it actually made her immortal, extending her life to 150 years). Then they went to the church where her mean brother was going to die. Death Mrs. McDanny will die in 2115 when she is a century and a half old. This extended life was believed to be given to her, after Nelli set her Mean brother's wig on fire in the church where her daughter was marrying her friend. The whole church eventually burned down, but Ryan, Ruby, and Rodney escaped, among some other people. It is currently unknown how many people died in the blaze. Objective She wanted to become Mrs. Frizzle, this plan failed, at least she became a teacher for 7 years, then she retired. She later became a scientist and Invented the Autobus for Consumer use in 2014 (after Georgetta Mancy developed it). Category:People